Docking stations have long since been introduced as accessories for, and configured to replicate peripherals to, portable computers. Most docking stations, however, couple with portable computers as both are horizontally-positioned. On the other hand, mounting brackets provide vertical, however, permanent docking. A hybrid docking mechanism wherein an interactive device may be temporarily mounted vertically and wherein peripherals may be replicated is desired.